harry's unique path
by Caexah
Summary: Harry is the younger brother of the GWL, unknown by the magic world, he is not interested in fame and with a unusual ambition that could change the world. what He want is, to build a spaceship and travel it beyond the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

Chapter 1.

Harry potter was sitting over in the park at the park with a lollipop in mouth, starring at his laptop that he blackmailed his Dursleys to buy, he investigate the programs systems on to see if there were was anything that he could do better.

He was a genius of a high order, he was possibly many light years ahead of his peers at school, he had almost anonymously created of most of the best systems to computers.

He was also mostly emotionless on the outside, a side effect of most of his lonely childhood his caretakers had forced him into.

As he understood it, his father and mother didn't want him and gave him to his mother sister, who hate anything about her sister, included him.

Petunia Dursley was a bitter woman, she envied anything about her sister, that got all the attention from their mother and father, plus all the boys in their neighborhood, she wanted that attention, not to mention the magic, but is was mostly that she wanted the attention.

She took it out on harry, the child with the green eyes that broth the pretty hated out in her.

Vernon Dursley was a idiot obsessed with his image and money, he personality view the the unnatural as a insult to the world.

The only reason that they didn't put harry at an orphanage was they get paid a big amount of money to take care of him.

They only took tending to him at the minimal care they could do, always telling him how much a burden he was and he should be grateful to them, they made him do cores the moment he could understand what to do, if he didn't do it to their satisfaction, he had to do it over and no food the day after.

He was not allowed to play with his follow children, the only thing that he enjoyed was the garden, that he had to take care of, anytime that he was there, he feel at peace in a way, he felt connected to the plants, like they could understand him, and as a young child that was a truly blessed thing.

The Dursleys also had their own child, Dudley Dursley was a very arrogance child, he got anything he wanted, and could do anything he wanted.

His parents kissed the dirty ground he walked on, cheering him on no matter what he did.

He didn't like Harry at all, and fervently got him into trouble at home.

It all changed when school come, Harry was a logical child, he was not as blinded by feelings that the other children and most adults did, he could almost read when he walked into the classroom for the first time.

He had not made friends ay school, as Dudley bulled any that had contract with him at all, Dudley was one year older then him, and due to Petunia, very big, it was mostly fat, but to a child it looked very scary. A child avoid scary things, and to do that they ignored Harry.

But he observed the other children and their contract to their parents, he knew fast that the way the Dursleys treated was unusual, no one else was as small as he was because of starvation.

He subtly sought information of what the others in his class had to do by their parents, far the most had nothing, and those that had, was nothing in comparison to his magnitude of workload.

A word dropped, Child Welfare, a group to protect children from being abused.

A word he used to cower the stupid Dursleys, their reputation would be ruined way beyond repair if word got out that Child Welfare had been contacted.

He forced a deal, he would only do as much as Dudley did, which was none, could eat what Dudley did, which meant there was a lot he could eat.

He would do the garden if he got full control over it, to which they agreed.

They made a new way of dealing with him, ignore him. A thing that was most enjoyable for him.

He did not join the other children with his new found free time, he missed the chance, his logical mind could not find the funny in the things they did, they made no sense.

No, he learned to read, he found a lot joy in books, any kind of book, he read about plants, how they grow and why they grow.

A lot more complicated than he should be able to read, with a lot of difficult words for one his young age.

He was intelligent, yes, enough to understand he was different weird things happen to him and around him when he is upset or happy, it happened to Dudley when he decided to kill some of Harry's priced plants, he was hit by a unknown force that broke his nose and bruised his whole body intruded something called pain, the spoiled kid almost did not even have the scamps you get when you fall as a child, and screamed like a pig for the next four hours.

When harry was happy the crowns of the flowers 'look' at him, they even sometimes move to touch him if they can, they can also visibly grow to touch him.

The thing with Dudley made him investigate why that happened, in fact, all the books he read did not say anything about that.

He of course experimented with his new ability, to help the plants grow, and see if it could help him in a different way, one thing was his teleport incident, it was in school with Dudley chasing him, where he after a loud bang suddenly was on the roof.

There was one thing he learned of the Dursleys, that was take what you can get, before others get it.

He practice his ability to what he considered perfect, that was no sound and almost none preparing time to focus where he would end op.

Using that ability he stole his laptop, that laptop he had in his hands right now.

There was another thing, he was stronger than he should be for one of his small build, he meet a word that he thought would descriptive where his power came from, bioelectromagnetism, a field that anything that's is alive has, or that is what the closest he came to an explanation, he tested it, he tried to add on the bioelectromagnetism the plants could contain, caused a single spark from his hand into the plant, it forced a explosive growth rate, much more that he could do before where he did not do the bioelectromagnetik build op beforehand.

The flower he did it on was a hidden place in the locale park grow to his shoulder with a very big red flower.

It not that the plant grow, more it got bigger.

He did not kill the plant, he took it and planted to somewhere else, with his teleporting ability planted it somewhere nobody could come across.

When he stole the laptop it was to help record and research his ability with the help of the internet, and he was interested in how it worked, both software and hardware.

He decided to change that way he think into some kind of computer program, not the one and zero system, a very different system that helped maximize the sheer speed which he thought, and the way he learned things was unreal.

The control of his bioelectromagnetik field was getting better, he changed the way his laptop worked, it could run only on his BF (bioelectromagnetik field) which took a lot of stolen laptops to do, most of the others exploded.

In his still short life there are only 3 things that made him feel human emotions at all, the first is his plants and animals that are friendly. The secondary is lollypops, it is truly the best thing to eat in the whole wide world, candy to any situation, lemon flavor, banana flavor and strawberry flavor, with so many more, he is almost never seen without one in his mouth. 3 is to fly, the felling of freedom of the world, and of himself.

He discovered it when he was 9 years old, the ability to fly, he was missing with the flavor laws of the world, doing the experiment he had not thought that flying would come to hold sough, love of the sky.

He stopped coming home so often at the Dursleys, he began to spend more time with nature in Britannia, as he had not left the country, the thing with his ability was he could not teleport to places he had not been before and had no real knowledge where it is.

He will probably try to leave when he mastered the forced grow spell to grow trees with fruits, he wanted to see the world for himself.

He is also working on his goal, he has something he want to make, a spaceship, that is right, the mostly emotionless genius kid that nobody notes want to build a real spaceship to travel to the stars far beyond of his small reach, for now.

Right now he don't really have a solid idea how to reach his ambition, but he has some that involve a lot of power and some very interesting power control programs.

But really the only thing he has as a lead, if you have enough power, you can make the very law of the universe change, sure control help a lot, but if you don't have power sufficient enough to force a change it dose matter how much control you have.

Though you have to have decent enough control to ensure, that you don't kill yourself in the first place.

The base feat, he gather as much information on the bioelectromagnetik field as possible, that is all he can do right now at least.

He do wonder if he has to start calling it magic, as written in the letter he got the day before, it was a strange letter written with green ink to him, about that he was invited to the so called greatest school of magic, Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft as it was named, and some named Dumbledore was headmaster.

He sounded really old.

They did however not leave a way to contract them, and no address where he could buy the things on his list, that they say is required. Seriously? No booms for first years.

He decide to let the matter rest, it is probably a joke anyway, they will contract him if not.

Maybe he should call it magic as bioelectromagnetism is a rather long complicated word, and magic is much easier word.

He paused briefly in his typing on the laptop, sensing a incoming teleport, a badly made one compered to his, it was making many unnecessary waves in sub reality, before continued his typing.

'it seem like the letter was not a joke after all' he thought as a woman with red hair arrived with a small bang, behind some trees in the park where nobody really do to.

She was wearing a black robe thing, that looked like she got them from a movie about witchcraft in the old days.

She looked nervous, her green eyes dratted around as searching for something, or someone.

He continued his typing without break while she walked past me to walk down the streets toward number four, where he is registered living with the Dursleys.

A full minute passed before he deemed what he was doing done, and closed his laptop to follow the path to the house, as he didn't think the Dursleys would point him in the direction of him, willing anyway.

'I wonder if this school is interesting or I can find information to further my ambitious plan'

he walked down the street to hear yelling, he was very surprised to find it to be the woman and his aunt Petunia in a screaming match, Petunia was almost more concerned about her public image than her husband, so to find her yelling at a strange woman was surprising for him. Apparently Petunia wont let the woman into her house.

He walk op to them and say "you are yelling like children, please be more concerned about your surroundings" they did have the shame to be embarrassed, even Petunia. "thank you, are you the one sent to explain this letter?" I hold op the letter to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft.

She dumfounded looked at me for some reason, maybe it is his hair? For some reason it changed from black to light green when he was trying to upgrade his magic when he was nine, he tried to make it more potent and improve the rate which his body produce it, it worked but made his black hair light green and his eyes a beautiful light lavender.

He never did find out the exact reason for it.

Most think it has been dyed.

Or maybe it is the fact he looked nine? The damage from his early childhood was not undone, he could undo it but he never cared enough and he did not have sufficient data on the effects it would have to interfere with his body to risk it, he thought it wasn't something to chance his life on.

Or his eyes that looked dead to the world, they say that the eyes are the windrow to the soul, and his spoke of indifference.

He didn't care.

He had long ago abandoned to care for others outside his few interests.

A a couple of seconds later she broke out of her little dumfounded episode "y-yes, that is my propose here" she took a few seconds to pull herself together "i am here to lead you to Diagon Alley

to buy your things to school"

Petunia is looking on, so he can't tell that he has money without her trying to steal them, she's a greedy one "i don't have any money to buy the things on the list, miss?" she looked to be in mid 20s

now she is dumfounded again for some reason, all I asked about were her name, she's a weird one.

"Lily Potter" she say it like it should mean something to me, strange she has the same surname as him, he ignore the coincidence and just nodded.

"and the money problem?" anything cost something, i find it hard to believe the magical is any different.

She briefly had a hurt look in her eyes at his dismiss at her name, maybe she is famous in the magical world and are not used to not to be recognized by name?

"you have a trust account sat op in the wizard bank Gringotts" and where did the money in his trust account come from? At last he now know the magic world is a big enough society to have it own bank.

"I see. Can I get a proof of the existences of magic?" He knew he was different than the others in his school, but is he different than those in the magic world?

She seemed to cheer op a little, and pulled out a stick made of wood "sure" she seemed to think a little before she chose to color his hair black again by pointing the stick at it and mutter a word.

He took a look at his hair "is the stick necessary for it to work?" he dejected the fact his hair now was black as something important.

She lost her smile at the to the point question. Obvious expected a different reaction to magic's existence.

"yes, most magic require a wand to work" she explained anyway "some don't but those are rare kinds"

a lot of different than his method, then again I haven't tried, as he could not see how it would help, he had of course not had a magic stick before to test it with.

"how are we gonna get there?" he didn't know if she could teleport like he could with others.

He needed more info in order to precisely know what they are capable of, he could feel her power and it not quite like his, he changed his in order to try to make it more effective, if he lost some ability or grained some.

"we apart with the magic version of teleport that can be learned in 6st year, it is called Apparation" she informed him "we just have to find a spot where we are not seen by muggles to do it"

"muggles?" a word not in the dictionary, he know, he read it.

"ah, people that don't have magic"

"i see... can you change my hair back, I like green" his favorite color. Not that anyone could really tell.

"ah. Sure" she embarrassed changed it back, again by a wave of her magic stick, which is called a wand.

We walked away from the silent Petunia that had not said anything, we both ignore her existence.

We found a isolated place, where she took his hand, and Apparated from the spot.

It was like his early practice with his teleport, like been shoved through a straw that are way to small for you. A most uncomfortable experience.

Later his teleport gave a feeling of passing through a wall of water without getting wet, a funny feeling. The longer the distance the more water to pass through, like a hallway of water.

The next thing he knew was they were in a badly crept backyard of a pup.

He was utterly unimpressive at that, both the Apparation and the backyard, he teleported better when he was 9 years old, and judged on the dieing plants around him it haven't been care for in years.

However it wont do not to praise his host, to not to be rude. It was written in one of the books he read, that the guest most praise his host.

"a absolutely elegant a garden you have here" he deliver his praise in a flat tone, without any feelings at all. Some would call it sarcastic.

Lily blushed in embarrassment, it seemed to be common around him "ahh, the gate to the magic world, from the muggle world is this wall" she pointed at a totally normal red brick wall.

He was seriously considering not to go to Hogwarts, as he raised an eyebrow elegantly. "i see..." his tone of voice told clearly that he could not see. It made lily even more embarrassed than before.

She stepped closer to the normal wall and draw her wand, she used her wand to tap at some of the bricks in a specific order.

After she was done she stepped back, the wall ripped and the walls bricks moved out to make a gate of sorts, to a old looking busy street were as cut out from the past, with people walking around in robes and those old witch hats.

There where weird shops from the old days, a potions shop, clothes shop, book shop, pet shop and a truly imposing building that was written Gringotts on.

He just stood there looking at the all.

His guide smiled at proud smile and spoke "welcome to Diagon Alley" with a wide arm movement to indicate the whole alley.

He spoke the first thing on his mind as he looked upon the street

"do I have to wear a dress too?"

xxxxxxxx

he as happily as he could ignore the Dursleys, as he walked past them on his way op the stars, they set him heated looks but said nothing, the heavy trunk was dragged after him op the stars as if it weighted nothing. Or maybe they don't like animals, like the gray cat that walked behind him.

He made his way to the second bedroom, that was his room after he blackmailed them, it was still smaller than Dudley's room, but considering how fat he is, it could be the same size from their individual glance. He heard Dudley had begun to call himself Big D, very big indeeed.

His trip to Diagon Alley had been very interesting, the trust account was filled with some kind of gold coins they call Galleons, he still wonder where all that money come from, his guide wouldn't say. He took way more then necessary under the protest of said guide.

He told her that he didn't know if the one who gave him the gold, but he believe it could betaken again, and it is his first time in the magical world there's no way he won't buy more than the school things on the list.

They first went for a trunk of course, after that the potion items, he was so disappointed in that there are no shop for plants, so they went for books.

There he acquired a whole lot of books, books on the different kinds of magic, a lot of books on plants or as they call it Herbology, some history books, books on magical animals, books on magic tori, Rune books, books on Arithmancy and one named 'a first generations magic user's guide to the magical world's stupidity'

he had a feeling he need the last one.

There wasn't a lot of information on the different magics, only legends. Probably the magic families want to hold as much power to themselves as they can, to limit the knowledge of newcomers is one way. Luckily his guide said the library of Hogwarts is one of the best of the world.

Considering that the magic world look like it's a century behind the muggle in advancement, it don't fill him with much hope.

After that he wanted a pet, he won't say it, but he sometimes miss having company. Again his guide wanted him to have a owl, so he could send letters, he shot it down as he don't have any to send letters to, and chose a cat.

He always liked cats, they were alike in some aspects,very independent and had a more clever intelligent mind than most think. When they are not doing anything they relax, move only when needed, not doing much unnecessary things if possible.

After some time looking he chose a young female gray cat, that he named Clare.

There was nothing spacial about that cat, exempt it seemed a little more intelligent than the others, but nothing overwhelming.

Though she may become extraordinary intelligent or powerful in time.

Then at last the magic stick the call a wand, it made him make a breakthrough in research material that could open op for a lot of spells to explore later.

His spells are before made magic data stream, that has a set effete, it is the same as a saved program on a computer, instead of make the same date stream the saved it to run it faster, using a code word, it is almost the same those, those magic people do almost the same using a number system they call Arithmancy, it use numbers to help make the spell.

It is very similar to what he do, he thought over it a bit, it was also VERY similar to computer programs.

The same with runes.

Maybe the muggles, as wizard people call them, is closer to magic than anyone realize.

A shame he don't have a lap, as wizards and witches may, or may not, be genetic engined enhanced humans made in space.

the purpose of a wand is not to amplify as many thought, it is to create resistance for it, like how a lamp give light, the electrons that travel through the resistance line, the power discharge make it light op.

It allow a grater magic building in one place.

The magic go in the wand where it is slowed so more magic is needed to push through the wand, enough power for spells.

That was the feeling he got when he got his wand, hair from a unicorn, wood from a oak tree and it is 13 inches. Fine for charms work.

On a side note, Ollivander, the wand maker, is one creepy old man.

All that is very intriguing, but what interested him more is the magical plants. Thus he took a book, put his back against the wall and opened the book on first year Herbology, Clare hopped and lay down to sleep at his side as he read.

He couldn't wait to see and grow some of those.

Xxxx

Lily Potter stepped out of the fire place after used the flu network after she said goodby to Hogwarts coming student. A look of sadness on her pretty face.

10 and a half year ago, the dark lord Voldmort were still alive, him and his men was killing anyone that did not share their goal or blood. The fear of him were still so deep most could not say his name, called him him-who-must-not-be-named instead.

She and her husband was part of the resistance, to put a end to his terrorism.

In the war she had two children, her first born, a girl named Rose, and almost a year later, a boy named Harry.

Then one Halloween night the potters was betrayed, one of her husband's fiends, named Peter, told the dark lord the secret to locate their house.

Before that, one of their other fiend was under attack, so they had to leave to help, making the traitor stay to take care of their children, she had a bad feeling so she activated the unfinished illegal blood and soul wards, she found in the black library for more protection. After they reflated the attack two hours later, it was to later.

The dark lord had been there, and attacked the eldest of her children, left her a cursed scar on her stomach, and a bundle of ash on the ground. There was no sign of Voldemort anywhere.

Dumbledore declared, after some investigation, Rose the girl-who-lived and the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort.

They later after long considering decide to split the children op.

It not they loved Rose more for being popular, it the prophecy that say Rose had to fight the Dark lord again.

They made the decision based on two things.

1, the prophecy, there's a high chance for Rose's death, she would need magic training which their youngest would not be able to participate due to age, they have all the time to get to know Harry were the chance for Rose's death could take that away. The thought they could make it op to him later.

2, the popularity of Rose. they had to rise Rose to be the best they could, and so to do that they decide to make a controlled environment, Harry who was a human child could react both, positive or negative, they couldn't risk the development of the one to bring safety to their world future for one child, even their own.

It may a hash solution, but they honestly believed they could make it op later in their son's life.

They knew only one household that had nothing to do with the magic world, her sisters.

She knew the ricks of sending her child there, but she thought that even after the hash childhood she was sure he would get, he would run into her waiting arms and they would be family again, it was her hope, her dream.

He was such a lively child, with his father black hair, and her green eyes. Doing the years she missed him, however she never checked op on him, she tried to delude herself that there was a chance she could be tracked, even if deep buried in her heart, she knew it was because she couldn't face her abandoned son.

Now, ca. 10 a half years later, she returned after showed her son the magic world he was born to, her hope crushed, her delusion ripped away.

He was not a baby anymore, he didn't have his fathers hair, he didn't have her eyes, he didn't recognize her and he didn't run towards her to give a hug.

He walked slowly with out a care, he didn't run, there was no recognition in his behavior. He had long silky green hair, not the short black mess of his father's. His eyes was no longer brilliant green like her own, no, they changed to a beautiful pale lavender, they showed no care for her existences. What hurt most of all was his size, she knew enough of the effects starvation could cause in a child, she should have prevented it, she should have protected her son.

It hurt so much to hear your own son ask for your name, if you were a random stranger, which she could admit that, from his perspective, she was.

She hated to admit it, but she couldn't prove it wasn't at last partially her fault.

Her son was someone she didn't know, she didn't know his interests or what he pass the time with.

She subtly inquired, but she was answered with non-answers mostly. Like the places he has seen, he had been here and there.

She only knew he liked Herbology and plants, he likes cats, he can be very brunt and he always has that sucker in his mouth, even when he is speaking. He must had done that a lot, as his speech wasn't hindered even a little by it.

And he most likely doesn't have any fiends, not a very pleasant thing for a mother to learn about her child.

She walked through the ancient home of the Potter house, not bothering to call out she was there like she usual do.

She felt so tired, so old.

For her it felt like a nightmare to walk through the halls that supplied her so much comfort in the past.

She knew Rose likes, she like flying, she likes dueling, she like the color red, she like to swim and to win, her favorite food is pancakes. Rose like a lot of things, and she knew she could list them all, right beside the list of first, the list where the date and time is listed beside the thing she did. First step, first word and first wand, with more.

But she couldn't tell Harry's likes.

She also had to find a way to tell Rose she has a younger brother she doesn't know about, a brother her parents abandoned in favor for her, a brother who doesn't know he has a sister.

If there was one thing Rose doesn't like, that is unfair things.

And it wasn't fair they abandoned her brother.

Not when as soon they deemed the environment stable enough, she had another child, a daughter that is five years old, she is named Hana, another flower name for her old family tradition. Hana can mean flower.

Even if the time were only four PM, Lily went to bed, crying herself to sleep, over her lost chance to be having a part of her sole son's childhood.

She couldn't even tell him she was his mother, she didn't have the courage to tell him, he still don't know his mother had talked to him, spoke to him and guided him.

She felt like she failed as a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

Chapter 2.

Harry Potter walked down the station between 9 and 10, with his trunk rolling after him.

He attracted the eyes of a few people with his interesting colored hair, and the cat that walked after him.

Harry was following the instructions of his former guide to the train that should take him to Hogwarts. It was according to her located in the 3. pillar.

He looked op at said pillar, to him it looked like brick wall, then again so did the red wall in the badly kept garden.

He thought it was stupid to make the entrance there, but then again he's 11 years old, they may know better than him, but after reading 'a first generations magic user's guide to the magical world's stupidity.' he very much doubted it.

The book was written by Terodore Klande, a muggle born that later left England because of unfair treatment by the so called pure bloods over that book. He was systematic hunted out of the country by the corrupt Minister, and other corrupt pure blood, on false charges. two which was treason, and disrupting the peace.

Harry felt irritated that Terodore had to leave the country. While Harry wasn't a total book worm, as he liked to spend time relaxing with his plants or flying, instead of reading. It didn't mean he doesn't like a good book, and Terodore is a very skilled author, and source of a lot of good 'how to' magic guide books.

He was also happy that the book said magic interfere with computers and stuff, he had heavily customized the computer, but it isn't on the level where it can easly take outside interferences without some kind of shield. He had to make one, it could help when he will build his own spaceship.

There is one big problem with his idea with building his own spaceship, and that is he want to go further than the moon, he want to travel between the stars. For that he need a power source that are unimaginably powerful. Power that has not glanced the earth... ever.

At last he think it hasn't, in his rune books many of the symbols can link to some of the gods themselves, for protection and stuff, however this is not proven.

He need to think of a way to get the needed power to drive a spaceship, he would have to start his experimentation soon, maybe the mutating effect magic has on both nonliving and living things. Like the plants they have, it is not possible for some of those plant to exist at all.

He reached the pillar to his destination, only to find others that was on the way in. A group of red heads, the mother has a loud voice, that were calling out which the pillar it was to the Hogwarts express. Loudly in front of non-magic people, in robes. Harry got the feeling whey wasn't to smart, or the magic barrier to Hogwarts express do a lot more than hide itself.

The gateway itself is an illusion of a wall, you can walk into and get out on the other side.

The way the non-magic people starred at them as they where crazy, made the first thing he would bet on was, the first, they are not too smart.

Harry didn't move to greet them and just observed how they would go through the barrier, and of all things, the red heads did, they made a line with a distance to the pillar, and ran through it one after another in high daylight.

The magic world was supposed to be hidden from the non-magical, according to his history books at last, but they sure did not make a good effort to keep it that way.

Harry then decided, they are pure bloods with no common sense. The book was a big help to point pure bloods out in public.

He noticed that the non-magical people that was starring at the red-haired family running through just blinked and went to continue with their business, like it was a normal thing for people to run through walls.

It seemed that the gateway did a lot more than just looking like a wall, he did not have the time to make a through research now but he made sure to safe the information he got from it, to make a detailed investigation on what it really do.

Some kind of mind magic, that's for sure.

And Harry was through the gateway, into a big platform where there was a big, red steam train, he was a bit disappointed. He had awaited something more a lot magical, than a red steam train.

There could at last had been a mini dragon to power the train's engine or something more, magical.

Seeing that there were nothing to do on the platform itself as he teleported near here, and the Dursleys don't care anyway as long he don't bring the weirdness to their doorstep, harry proceed to a compartment inside the train, where he calmly put his trunk out of the way, and sat with Clare to go over his goals and plans in the school.

1, he need, as beforehand noted, a good power source, that is one of the most impotent things that matters. Magic is would be a good power source if he can find a way to successful find a way to produce it. It should be noted that it doesn't have to be magic used as a power source. The obtained power also had to be able to be produced in the spaceship itself.

2, he require a spaceship, he still has no idea how to make one that could travel longer than the Moon or Mars. This goal is in no hurry to be completed, as to make one that can function he had to have a power source.

3, knowledge on the spell system, if he can make the spell system into a functional system he can better control the massive energy to his ends, this may or may not be possible. If the magic system fails he has to change his computers to work around heavy magic. You never know what you will meet in space.

4, to find a way to prolong his life infinitely, or put his body in a stasis so strong his life would be frozen in time. He made no illusions about the most likely time it would take to travel to even the nearest star. He would literally be dead and dust in just half the time that would take. Be extra cautious with this as most of the dark lords tried with this and got killed anyway, the 'light' people may also not take one researching immortality lightly.

5, have a look on as much different variety of magic plants as human achievable.

6, find out the mutating effect magic has. In his research, the magic can jump start the cells in a living organism if the have more magic than is required to survive or if the magic a no direct purpose in that cell, and in great need the cell will take the left over to evolve in order to over come the need, the same if the cell has more magic than it can hold and in danger of overloading and explode, it will try evolve itself to use the magic, however most of the forced evolution subjects died in the evolution process. He used plants to preform the experiments, but he don't think it shouldn't work on animal and humans too.

7, find willing subjects if possible, he do have a moral code.

8, find out if runes really can link to higher powers, or is a more complicated code language to the magic, like a cheat code in games. Research further into if he can create his own rune language that works.

9, find out if magic is the only unknown mystic power source to normal people in the world, or if there is others.

10, check to see if there magical lollipops, this is top priority. He had his own supply with him that would hopefully hold the year out, but it is not wise to take chances on such an important issue.

For him it doesn't matter which house he get into in his opinion, as long he can continue his research. Though he would prefer Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, the houses of the hard work and smarts respectively, than Gryffindor or Slytherin, the houses of the brave and ambition respectively.

He would fit in in Hufflepuff because he knows how work hard on his goals, and Ravenclaw because of the knowledge it will take to reach it. They are also the houses that are not locked in a rivalry like the two other houses. His ambition may put him in Slytherin but it would fit him badly, he has no desire to fight others over any bit of power gained in that house. Like the description in the book for first generation magical, 'the house of shady schemes and blackmail'.

It would probably annoy him to the end where he would decide he need live subjects to experiment on. So it is best for him and others he don't go into Slytherin, period.

He nodded in reality at the finality of this fact.

The platform was beginning to get filled with people, he decided to get here an hour before the train leaves the station, and now there is 20 minutes left, and the families are saying goodby to their children that are leaving for school, some even crying.

Crying, an a thing driven by mostly negative emotions or extreme happiness, he observed it but could never really understand it. Yet another side effect of his early childhood, most of the feeling he should have felt was lost on him.

Like a plant really. a plant without sun light can't grow properly, the same with a child, a child that haven't learned to feel properly don't feel them like they should. It's not to say the plant won't grow again if it gets light, or a child can't learn how to feel again. It not that he doesn't feel anything, it is just buried down, deep under his logical explanations. Where they are kept in tight control in order to not interfere in any decisions he make.

Now a lot of people is running op and down the train to find friends or an empty compartment.

He sighed and pulled op a book on old magic legend from nowhere to read.

Xxxxx pow of Rose Potter xxxxxX

Rose is a second year Gryffindor Hogwarts, or will be when she arrive to school ones more. She has black hair and green eyes and is looking very healthy.

She is currently looking for her friends, Neville Longbottem and Hermione Granger, inside the train, while thinking over the brother she didn't know she had.

It had put a bit of a strain on her relationship to her parents to know they abandoned one of their children, and if it was her brother that had stopped Voldemort, it would her that had have been sent away.

She wasn't stupid, she knew it could have been her they abandoned, no matter how they express it.

How they hidden him for his and hers protection, and so on.

From her talk with her mother, her brother don't know he has a mother or father, much less a sister. And she is thinking op ways to introduce herself to him.

Do she tell him op front she is his sister? Or do she point him in to way where he will find out? Or shall she not say anything? Or should she avoid him?

She don't want to avoid her brother, she learned that family is important by her parents, even if they are hypocrites. Thus she could not just avoid him herself.

She decided to go with her usual plan for things she don't fully understand, take it as it comes. Or as Hermione call it, the hero standard plan.

Hermione one of her two friends she was absolute convinced wasn't her fiends for fame or the like. Hermione was Gryffindor's book worm and got bullied for been smart in the house of the brave, she got shot down by most of her classmates when she try to help with something. She is hailed as one of the smartest in her generation by her teachers, even if she was just a first year at the time.

She, Hermione and Neville become friend after one of her more clingy fanboy, with the name Ron Weasel or something, insulted Hermione after a Chams class where he failed epically to do the spell they were teach, and Hermione tried to help her.

Later that day, a toll somehow got into school when she wasn't at dinner, she was crying at one of the bathrooms, Ron refused to help warn her of the toll, the only one that wanted to help was Neville.

Neville was also bullied inside and outside Gryffindor house as a coward, he's a sly boy raised by his grandmother after his parents was tortured ti insanely by the minions of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He do have heart on the right place, even if he is very soft spoken.

And so they went to warn her about the danger of the toll. It would have fine if the toll haven't found Hermione first.

Rose who had lesions about what to do in danger such as this or something like it, attacked it while Neville got Hermione out the way, however that particular kind of toll are noted for being very spell resistant, so no one of the spells she learned did any good except distracting it a bit.

They ran away from the toll, in a wild disparate race for survival.

She could honestly say it was one of the scariest things she encountered in her life, and one of the most exciting things. She still don't know how she could feel so excited when her life was in danger, but nothing she did, could give her the same thrill.

The only thing that are close are when she do dangerous stunts in the wizard sport

They survived by running into a secret door way that was looking like a wall. It was then the three of them become the golden trio of Gryffindor, and best friends.

Later that school year they also saved the philosopher's stone that were being guarded at Hogwarts by the headmaster Dumbledore at the time.

Rose had through the whole school year found leads that someone wanted the stone, and was going to try to steal it.

First she and her friends thought it was the potions professor Snape, she believed that till she stood over for the real thief, the Defense against Dark Arts professor Quirrell. Though out the year Quirrell acted like a coward, stuttering like a broken record player, and was not seen as a person to steal anything, much less have the guts to try to steal the philosopher's stone. Where Snape is a very unpleasant person for anyone, He favor Slytherin and hate anything Gryffindor, he take house points and give detention without reason. The only reason he still teach at Hogwarts is because of the headmaster will. If it wasn't for that he would been fired long ago.

As it turned out, Quirrell had Voldemort stuck in his back head, and was stealing the stone that can give immorality to him.

Luckily for Rose, she learned dueling since she could walk and had wast ever protected her yet again for Voldemort and his minions. The end result was Quirrell turned into ash with the spirit of Voldemort fled to parts unknown and her injured.

That summer she took her dueling lessons much more serious.

"ROSE!" a shout from down the hallway in the train, made her come back to the now. It was Hermione that shouted to her, she was swinging her hand from side to side, trying get her attention. Neville was standing besides her looking as small as possible after the loud shout.

She waved back to them but didn't shout, she walked over to them and said "hallo, did you guys have a good summer?"

Hermione talked fast in an excited voice "yes I did, I was on vacation in France, the France's history was fascinating and the beach was nice, do you know if there's as magical France too? Sorry I was being rude, how was yours Neville?"

Neville looked like a deer stuck in the spotlight by having the conversation go over to him so fast "Hmm, it was fine. Hmm, me and Gran did not leave the country, but it was pretty fun to. Rose?"

she nodded at him as she begun to look for en empty compartment to take the conversation to a more private place "the same I were doing since I could walk, training. My instructors did push me a lot more than usual, my little sister is growing fine, and my parents are... I think they are fine. Oh, my mother will take op the position as history professor this year as the ministry also want to have recent history with, and since Binn is a ghost that said the same word for word the last 20 years without change, he got fired. Good thing too as it is impossible to stay awake in that class"

she found a compartment that she pushed them into and closed and locked the door, she turned around to look at their confused faces, and told them seriously "a week ago, my parents told my I have a younger brother that is a half year younger then me, and he is are going to Hogwarts this year" she put her hands in the air and walked around inside the compartment in frustration "i didn't know I had a brother till a week ago. I don't know how to react to this, I want to know my brother but he was abandoned by our parents and doesn't even know he has a sister or family, and will maybe hate me for it"

Neville and Hermione looked worried glances at each other and Rose.

Hermione asked an obvious question, but felt the need to conform what she just said "you have a younger brother your parents abandoned in favor for you?"

Rose forcefully calmed herself down "yes, I have a little brother my parents abandoned, I have nothing on him exempt name and his simple appearance. His name is Harry Potter, and has green hair and his eyes are a light lavender, that's all I have" she almost begun to walk around again before she sat heavily down on a set and crossed her arms.

"i didn't think your mother could do that, she was always so kind when we meet" Nevile said sadly.

Rose nodded "just shows when you think you knows someone you really don't" she also loved her mother had trouble to think her mother like that. Sure, her mother can get angry and the like, but to trow away her own child in favor for another, the war most have been horrifying to make her mother think she was doing the right thing. Or what her mother thought she was doing was the right thing, right now she was regretting her choice each day.

They say the days after the Dark Lords defeat the public went wild, both those that fought on their side and those on Voldemort's, together with the civilians, was one big confusion with all the captured death eaters, the Dark Lords minions, pleaded Imperius Curse and were released without punishment and the spell they used to hide with was broken. They had decide to split them op and sent her brother to an unknown place.

She still felt they were hiding something.

After the situation stabilized they couldn't bring themselves face the child abandoned out of shame.

The Imperius Curse is one of the three unforgivable Curses, it is known as the control Curse. The other is known as the torture Curse and the killing Curse.

Rose brought her mind back to the point "enough about my parents. My brother should be on this train right now, and I want advise on how to approach him"

Hermione and Neville looked at each other, but couldn't give any advice to Rose.

After a time Hermione asked "if you approach him won't Malfoy and others like him make him a target?" a valid question, one of bullies of Hogwarts with the name Draco Malfoy was in the same year as them, had tried through the whole school year to discredit Rose, and tried to bring his year under his control.

Rose was in the way for his plan hence the discredit attempts, she was however trained since she could walk and couplet with the fact he is a lazy pure blood that think he is better at default, he was no threat to her.

Hermione and Neville could if necessary hold their own. It took a lot if time to get Neville's low self-esteem high enough to make him believe in himself a bit and teach him and Hermione a bit of dueling.

However Rose new brother could, and would if she know Malfoy, be used against her.

Hermione and Neville recoiled from the power of the furious glare in Rose's eyes "If they do they WILL regret it the rest of their remaining life" the cold tone left little doubts about how serous she was about that statement.

They know rose have a lot of power and training, enough to make them wonder why she was at Hogwarts, but she never went out of her way to showcase the power, even at Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hurried to bring Rose's thoughts away from the dark side of power "he don't know about you right? You could befriend him and tell him when you are good friends"

Rose stopped thinking dark thought about how to make Malfoy's life hell if he as much as looked wrong at her brother to think the idea over "that.. that.. that could work!" she decide happily.

Neville starred at Rose's extreme mode swings in disbelief and muttered "woman" in a tone that made it clear that he would never come close to understand their craziness and would never try. For his own good.

Hermione was over him in a instant with a sick smile "what was that Neville? Did you say something?"

Neville willed his thoughts away from the darkness of that smile, and nervous told her "no, I simply wonder if this school year is going to be as exciting as the last" it didn't help his voice was becoming weaker as the sentence proceeded.

"i hope so" Rose happily told them. Now Neville and Hermione starred at her in disbelief "what?"

Hermione starred death into her eyes "you want to go op against a toll and you-know-who's spirit again?"

"well yea, I learned a lot over the summer and I need something to test it on" Rose tried to explain.

Neville spoke uncharacteristic sternly "if something like that happens this year it is your fault, because you jested with it" Rose nodded.

Neville swished back into a soft spoken sly boy as he brought forth the next subject "it was in the news paper we got Gilderoy Lockhart as defense professor, know anything about him?"

Hermione got a worshiping look on her face, to which Rose gained a look that made her look like she eat something very sour. Which Neville saw "you know him Rose?"

"a little" he was chosen as one of her instructors over the summer "he's a glory hound, and weak too"

Hermione gasped at her "no way his is weak, in the books he has done a lot of incredible dangerous tings"

Rose looked at her seriously "there's no way he had done anything in those books. My dad wanted to arrest him for fraud, but he didn't have prof, you could probably beat him in a fair fight"

they have been friends for a long time and either had any real friends before, because of their each their own different circumstances.

So Hermione trust them, with her life if needed be. The best time of her life has to be together as real friends. So if Rose say Lockhart is a fraud, then she will believe Rose over her own book, as hard it may be to think a book is lying.

"i be careful around him" Rose continued "when he was helping with instructing me he hold long speeches about how we were going to be even more famous than we already was, and how we would share it. It got so bad I challenged him to a duel, which I won, big time"

it was pathetic really, he couldn't even cast the standard magic shield _Protego._

The kept talking about different topics as the train made it marry way through the land, until Rose's little bother was brought op again in the conversation by Neville "how are you going to make friends with your little brother?"

Rose told him "the train ride is mostly for the first years to make friends so I can't interfere with that no matter how much I want to" it was a shame they didn't met each other there to start with, instead Rose had to deal with her fanboy Ron, who apparently got it into his head he was going to be her best friend, even if she was just a girl in his eyes. "i will have to wait til later, after the sorting even. I hope he get into Gryffindor as all the Potters do, however he isn't raised as a Potter so it's uncertain which house he's going to be in"

Neville asked "what if it is Slytherin he gets into?" Slytherin is a house where house politics is kept inside, they have their own rules which they must follow. However no non-Slytherin really knows those rules. Those that interfere with this are shiftily dealt with.

Rose voice become hard "than I will have to interfere in Slytherin"

Neville and Hermione knew Rose was serious about it and thus the spoke as one "we will have your back the whole way"

Rose looked at them strangely "never speak at the same time again, it's spooky"

they shifted subject again

Xxxxx pow Harry Potter xxxxxX

Harry was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

he was not sitting alone in his compartment any more, this he would be usually be indifferent of, but those that came in was girls in their 6 year, it was a some that small group of four girls.

It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't find him so fascinating, they shifted to sit with him on their laps so they can feel his hair green, and look into his eyes, they like those, the eyes I mean.

So he is sitting in the girls lap and reading which they very cute, hugged him often. It's the hugs that's the worst, as he can feel that they are grown girls, it's very evident they are grown girl when the hug him.

It make him feel weird in a funny comfortable, he when through his reaction on it, and found them coming from a part of his brain that is not fully in use yet, he could fully awaking that part of his brain now he is aware of it, but something inside him says it would be a very bad idea to do that right now.

His cat, Clare was enjoying the attention a lot, as the girls also hugged her a lot too and moved her around on the laps too.

The girls was also constantly talking about strange things, he stopped listen when they discussed the benefit of using muggle shampoo instead of spells, and which muggle shampoo that are best to use in different situations.

He was also petted on the head and is felt so **good**.

He begun to unconsciously purr like his cat, which made the girls give him a big group hug under his weak protest.

He was not a animal, he was a human boy, no, no, don't pet my heaAhh... Hunya... purr...

And time come and went as Hogwarts drew closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

Chapter 3.

Xxxxxx Harry Potter xxxxxxX

harry was walking with the other first years, with no sign of the ordeal he went through on the train ride, except he was a blushing a bit, but that dissipated as soon he fully regained control over his higher brain functions. The girls on the train invited him to visit them in Ravenclaw house if he could, with an undertone of something more...

he almost blushed, however his control kept it down, he is away from their sinful evil hands and will not fall again, he reassured himself as he slipped into his usual indifferent mindset.

Those Ravenclaws and their curiosity, almost went as far to document the different reactions he made to their various actions, so very frustrating nice.

Note to self, If possible don't go to Ravenclaw the girls a dangerous in there.

He never had this problem when he lived with he's caretakers, they liked to spread lies about criminal nature, it is not all totally lies, as he has taken a thing or two without asking, he did however not sell drugs when he was 7.

he still wonder how stupid his caretakers are to make that op, and how stupid his neighbors is for believing it, i mean 7 yeas old selling drugs, my caretakers blaming his parents for it all, and how good persons they are for taking care of him a all. Nobody thought about how his caretakers had raised him for before he was a year old and they get paid for taking care of him.

The stupidity was suffocating around there, one of the big reasons he want to go to space, he want to escape the stupidity of dealing with stupid people for too long. Who knows he could inflicted by it.

He could feel the what he identified as wards, he feel them for a long time, even when he was petted. Enormous shields the gave an very old powerful feel of it, like the wards has been standing untouched and unchanged for more than thousand years.

He sent his magic out to require data on the wards functions, what they can and can not do. His magic was touching the shields, there where little to compare the two magics, their magic was like a fly to an elephant. He could feel the wards was somewhat aware of him, but he was not deemed a threat.

Another thing was some magic could get a mind of their own if left alone long enough. And Hogwarts had a mind of it's own, he could feel it, not really aware but not unaware either, a different kind of intellect. Hogwarts was alive.

This discovery could help him tremendously in his research, however there is not information on this supjet and he will have to investigate this from the beginning.

He was currently following a giant of a man through a forest in darkness, the man whose name is Hagrid and is ground keeper, must have some unhuman blood in his veins to reach that high, he tested him with magic.

A kind of magic he had researched for a long time, he send his magic out to 'feel' things, and he get a lot if info on magic on the object, how old the it is and what it is made of. He used this on humans before, and when he used it on the ground keeper, he got a bit different data back. Enogh to be sure he is not totally human.

Hagrid was leading him down trail in the forest, with a lot of studens haveing hard keeping op in the dark.

Harry had no problem seeing where he was stepping, he adjusted his eye to be able to take in more light and see in the dark, it is a some what simple data stream that are required to do that. A side effect of increasing the light is it made his eyes glow a little bit of the magic that work there, so if anybody looked at him they would see his softly glowing lavender eyes.

They did not as they were busy keeping op with Hagrid to see over their shoulders at him that was walking at the very back of the group long enough to notice anything in the bad light they would not dismiss it as a trick of the eye.

Harry was half flying after them, only pretending to walk, as he curiously looked around into the forest, even through he had magic to help him see he still could not find any animals or the like. His magic analysis where still collecting data of his surroundings and put it into a part of his mind, where he could look at it later, the same with their Hagrid's data, he only barely look it over.

The information gathered by his magic is way too much to go over at the same rate he collect it, if he tries he would get an information overload.

It hurts a lot.

So he collect information, save it and then go over it at a later time.

Enough about that, the reach the side of the lake with Hogwarts still out of sight, there were small tree boats that usually could only carry four persons at a time. They looked also unstable and really old. Something you do not want to sail in.

as Hagrid told them got get into a boat, four each boat, Harry made plans about how to escape falling in the water if the boat should sink.

He could not come op with a better plan than just to hover over the lake's surface, or teleport away, If he could that is, the _Apparat_ spell the wizard and witches use to teleport with is very similar to the method he use. So it may be blocked by the wards at Hogwarts.

No big lose, he has nowhere he want to be anyway.

He sat together with three other boys he didn't pay any attention to, they were unimportant anyhow.

His magic analyzed the water and the beings in it, or within the 50 meter's radius range of him he can scan in grater detail. The data steam was a mess, he ever scanned under water before and it would take some time to make it out so it makes sense.

We came closer to the part in the lake were the trees did not block their line of sight, so they could see Hogwarts for the first time.

And what a beautiful view that was, when sitting in a little boat at the lake, the water the sky made fantastic surroundings to the beautiful old castle, with light in countless windows and how enormously big it was, it made you feel small. It was however not that which took Harry breath away, it was the old power the flooded from the outer wall in a massive output that seemed endless, a beautiful, endless, glorious, massive, flowing, overwhelming spring of magic power.

A feeling he would not forget as long he lived, the feeling of being completely outclassed.

He allowed a small smile as he unwrapped his next lollipop at the overwhelming feeling, at last he will have plenty of things to research in a place so magical, even the dust in that place is bound to give interesting results.

The boats ended op in a weird unnecessary water entry to the castle, Hagrid left after he got an old woman, that explained the house point system, she sounded like she held that speech each year in the last 30 years. Clear, without feeling and straight to the point.

If you do something good you get house points, if you do some bad you lose house points and detentions. At the end of the year a trophy is given to the house that get the most house points.

There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Though she did look very displeased that he had a lollipop in his mouth, harry ignored her glare.

And without further explanations we were lead to the great hall, where the rest of the school was waiting for them at four different tables.

The hall itself was very big with a roof that look like sky outside, a very beautiful occurrence. At the end of the hall before the teachers table, a three legged char stood with a old witch hat on it.

The old woman lead them to stand before the hat in two lines, one line standing behind the other before the old woman.

All this was starting to remind Harry about a game, where you have to chose the place to start and what starts points you want to have in the game.

Gryffindor gives you strength, Ravenclaw give intellect, Hufflepuff health and Slytherin sneak.

Each class make you start different places on the map in the game.

Thorough the whole thing the hat would comment on your choices in a wise sounding old voice.

It would not surprise him if the first spell in Defense against the Dark arts would be a chose between fire ball, frost ball and arcane ball.

When anyone has found their place to stand before the hat and the old lady that was now holding a really old looking paper, the hat opened it's, mouth? and started to sing.

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge by what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, and your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can top them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your mind, The Sorting Hat can't find, so try me on and I will tell you where you belong.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor; in their den, dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient little Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap! **_

An annoying song that doesn't even rime.

However a hat that can read your mind was not what he thought would sort them. He thought it would anything else, a test of ability or personality and the like. Not a mind reading old hat. Then again magic people is not know for their common sense or logical thinking.

Harry sent his magic to analyze the hat to try to figure out how it could read the mind of people. An interesting ability. he did not care about having his mind read, as he did not really think he had anything of value to hide. But the ability could be of value to him. There was a chance the type of magic was not in the magic books he brought, the Ministry of Magic eradicated as much knowledge of many of the old magic arts as they could. The mind reading ability could speed op learning anything, if someone else know it he could take the knowledge of it out of the experts heads.

The data stream gave the basic knowledge of the Hat, telling it was somewhat alive. The Hat was connected to the castle itself. Is the Hat some kind interface to the castle? An intelligent one at that.

He starred intensity on it at it sorted his peers to their new homes. He could see that sometimes the Hat whispered to the new student that put it on.

Harry was very happy to come to Hogwarts to learn, all the things he was seeing could help him a great deal to make software programs to a spaceship.

As Harry was day dreamed about a AI, or artificial intelligence, to control his spaceship into space, the Headmaster was looking at Harry thinking.

The headmaster Dumbledore was indeed looking at the young Potter with his unusual hair color, he could not help but think did hr did the right thing helping convince the potters to abandon him? He did not force the potters to give the young Harry op, he suggested with augments how jealously had destroyed many families. He admit that if he did not suggest it, the Potters likely would not have left the young Potter. It did not help he suggested it at a Order in front of the other members just after the war, when the wounds of the Dark Lord Voldemort's rain of terror was still fresh in their minds.

He grimaced at that. Even if he somewhat regretted calling James and Lily out in that way, the old headmaster could not regret his choice he made, the young lady Potter was turning out nicely, both as a person and magically.

It was a shame Rose Potter had rejected the friendship with the youngest male Weasly, Ronald Weasly. He is after all a member of a light family, and one he had very much pull on, they were they first to support his suggestion to sent the young Harry away. They hang on any word he say, and worship the ground he walk on.

For some reason Molly Weasly was already planing out a wedding between Rose Potter and her youngest son.

Maybe that was why the young Ronald was so lazy. He know his future. He's mother continuity told him though his childhood, he was going to marry the Girl-who-lived. He was going to be famous. It was with this knowledge he tried to make friends with his wife to be, sure of his place by her side. Shame nobody told her they were going to marry when they grow op. He was rejected and placed as a brain-washed crazy greedy fan-boy in young Rose's mind.

Not that it stopped Ronald, or Ron, to try to force people away from what he consider his.

Headmaster Dumbledore knew he made the right choice, and he will not regret it. However he wonder how the young Harry Potter has taken it. Would young Harry resent his family for what he had a hand in? Or would he forgive?

Dumbledore sent a glance to the new history teacher out of the corner of his eyes, Lily Potter was starring at her child, almost without blinking. She had seen better days. Looked like she had not had a good nights sleep in weeks. Dumbledore hoped the young child would forgive his family, if just to have his former student smile brightly again.

He is not evil, no, he do not see himself as evil. he just see on the big picture of the Grater Good. It is a shame it is impossible to be sure to reach the Grater Good without sacrifice.

Now he look at one of the sacrifices, and wonder if Harry will go dark if he hate his family. It would be a real shame. He stand before the whole school and is not even looking uncomfortable. He look cool and collected starring at the Hat. He stand in a way that say he don't care for the option of others, confident even. something that the other first years draw strength from. The only thing that unnerved the headmaster is the lack of feelings in the eyes of the young boy.

Though he wonder how Harry had changed his looks from when he was born to having a physical petite form that is rather femminine, but seem very royal. He has shoulder-length, thick, messy, straight, forest green hair. His eyes are beautiful light lavender and seem glow strangely from time to time. He has high cheekbones. He seem rather small in compared to the other first years, but felt like he take more room just to be there, despite his petite stature. A sign of big magical power.

Dumbledore decided to keep an eye on the young boy to be on the safe side.

Dumbledore was not the only one to look at Harry, his unusual hair color stood out, and many of the female population wanted nothing more than run their hands through his hair, and nobody more than Rose Potter. She was staring at her brother, and thought 'my brother can't be that cute'. She longed to run her hand over his full lips... 'Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts'.

"Potter, Harry"

she observed how he walked without a care op to the Hat and put it on. Serial looked at her at his surname. But she kept looking at her bother without answering any of the unasked questions.

Harry sat under the Hat as he felt something intrude on his magic, scanning it. He reached out to scan the scanning. It immediately retreated.

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry calmly stood op, and walked without a care to the table with the raven symbol above it.

Rose looked a bit dejected of the fact her brother did not go to the same house as her, but figured it was better than Slytherin where he could be used.

Lily did not know what to feel as it is well known any potter that has come to Hogwarts was a Gryffindor. 'but he was not raised as a Potter'. This is bad. Even if her husband, James, was better with house prejudice now than he was in school, he is still very proud of his family, and any member of his family was a Gryffindor.

He was in some points still a child, and tend to be rather over dramatic at times. He was the first to give in to send Harry away after hearing the story's Dumbledore told them and the Order.

Harry's expression did not change the whole time he sat under the Hat, nor on the way to his table. It is not that his expression is cold or frozen, but more neutral or blank.

He sat besides a blonde with baby blue eyes, and a dreamy face. Her eyes were following something he could not see or sense by the means he had. She also gave of a magical pressure grater then most of her peers. More than the first years in Ravenclaw at least.

Harry would have known what her name was, but had deleted most of the sorting he deemed irrelevant, such as names. Though he would admit she was very pretty.

The Headmaster raised after the last first years had been sorted "Welcome to a new year of learning and fun. I will say the base rules before well get feed. There will be no magic in the corridors. You will be in your house common rooms or your own rooms before 10 PM. The forbidding forest is forbidding to be in. there is a list of banded items in you common rooms" he said "if that is all, lets eat" he clapped in his hands two times, before the food was on the tables as if magic.

It was a very nice meal, the only food he really can steal without problem is fast food. So something like this is very nice indeed.

After they where done Dumbledore stood ones again. "i will not hold you, so I will be short. Classes start tomorrow and you need a good rest. Perfects please lead the firsts years to their common rooms. Thank you" the student-body clapped at the short speech.

The first year Ravenclaws was lead by their perfects to a painting of a eagle in the upper part of the castle, in one of the towers.

One of the perfect stood over to the painting "this is the entrees to our common room, the painting will ask a question you have to answer before it will let you in. if you answer wrong three times in a row you wont be let in. it is made to sharpen the logic thinking of the Ravenclaw. If you can not answer your question you can ask for another, it do count as an wrong answer and three times it wont let you in. if you are let out you can ask for help of your follow Ravenclaws or ask our head of house, you can frequently find him at his office down there" the perfect pointed down one of the hallways.

The perfect sounded like he had read the speech out of a old dry text book. He did not care of the first years more than the fact he is a perfect and liked the sound of his own voice. A lot of the first years found his voice annoying.

After the perfect was done with his speech he answered the question about spell casting. The door the painting was stuck to opened.

The Ravenclaw common room was a calm mix of blue and deep purple colors, there was a fireplace at the end of the room. And chairs and tables was spreed out in the room in a random maner.

The same perfect the had the speech spoke op again "we all have single rooms, but we are self responsible for cleaning it" some of the first years paled at that "because of an mishap a long time ago, no house elf wont come near a Ravenclaw room again, so spells for that purpose is a good thing"

he lead them to the stairs op "the room we left is the shared room if where anyone can study and talk reckless of year" they reached a door with a big 1 on. The stairs continued upwards, but the perfect stopped at the door with the 1 on.

They walked inside a big circular room, however it was barren of any furniture or the like. The perfect stepped inside the room. "this is first year Ravenclaw common room. You will self without help from older years and teachers furniture this room to your liking" he swung his arms in a big circle to indicate the room at large "it is consistent rude if others from other years are in the room for other than to deliver a massage or the like"

the perfect pointed at the door at the end of the room "that way is to your rooms. They will have names on them and to luggage outside. The rooms are like this room, you will have to furniture it yourself. There is a bed and a table to start with"

with that he walked past them to the stairs "upwards are the other year floors of the older years. At the very top are the room to the perfects. If you need anything go there. Good luck and good night" he closed the door in their face.

The first years starred at the door, before Harry walked past them toward to door without looking at the other first years. The blonde girl following him right after.

He found the door with his name on and his luggage which he pulled inside the room. It was as the perfect with the annoying voice said. There was only a small uncomfortable looking bed and an tiny table in the tiny room.

'That would not do' Harry thought, he pulled a deck of cards out of a pocket he has in his robe. His greatest creation to date. His Angel Cards. He made them after he found out of the fact he could manipulate magic with the help of data, so he use his Angle Cards to help lessen the stress on his mind when using magic. each card is blank save for a picture of an female Angle on it, he use them as a form for focus to collect all the magic data in one place, like how a wand do it in a way.

When he as a spell in there he can release it or hold it for awhile, the cards can only hold a spell for 5 days before he has to release the spell of the Angel Card will destroy itself, as even if he channel magic through them all the time, the magic itself will fight to be free and will cause an over heat which will destroy the card.

The cards was made to hold an miracle inside, at last a miracle for normal persons, thus he named it the Angle Cards, the cards of miracles.

He took one with a blond angle on payer between his two fingers and stared upload the needed data for the spell. The Card glowed briefly when the spell was complete.

He turned the card to have the picture side toward the bed. The back side of the Angle Cards are blue with white wings on. He released the spell inside the card on the small bed. The release of the spell caused the card to light op again and have some small lightning running harmless over the card.

When he looked at the bed again, he nodded. It was double as big as before and was nice and comfy looking with it green theme. It may not be his best work but he can work on it later when he was not so tired, and that bed looked really comfy.

He made a Angle Card to keep his door closed while he slept, to be on the safe side

Thus Harry ended the day in his own room at Ravenclaw tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

An/ I write op sometimes instead of up, because in my language, which is Danish, op mean up, and it's a mistake on my part, sorry.

Rose is the girl-who-lived.

If there is something in my story you want to use as your own, please do so.

Chapter 4.

Harry woke op in his simple but comfortable bed he made last night to sleep in, to his cat Clare licked his face with her rug tongue.

"Ummm..." yea, Harry is not a morning person. He tried to gently push the annoying cat away from his face to sleep a little more.

Clare did not have that, and licked him into he stood op from the bed with it in his arms.

He sat himself in the uncomfortable chair that was in the room 'has to fix that soon'

"meow!" the cat looked really satisfied with herself to wake her owner up. she purred when Harry scratched her itch behind her ears.

She grown, she added half of her former height into herself, making her very big for a cat, but not so big it would seem too weird for the ignorant. She also has a bigger intelligences than before.

This is because Harry bate her in magic, the magic are absorbed slowly in to her very being, changing her as it go.

Harry himself is not active controlling the progress of the absorption of his magic he gave the cat, and just insure the magic is not damaging Clare in any way. The magic are changing her into what itself consider perfect for her as a cat, or something like that. Magic are a strange thing, it is in someway alive, though not fully, and can either help or damage the user.

He looked at the clock he notice the night before, but did not comment on at the time. It was 7:34 in the morning, and half an hour from breakfast, the classes begin at 9:00.

"...too early..." he like to sleep in. he looked at the cat in his arms, she was still purring in pleasure from the ear scratching she was receiving by his hand. "when did you get in here?"

now he notice he hadn't seen her after he told her to stay with his luggage "was probably in here before I was..."

he looked at the clock again, 7:35.

he looked at the purring cat again "can I not just sleep half an hour more?"

Clare looked playful at her owner "meow!".

Somehow the meow sounded negative to his ears "sigh".

He found a lollipop from one of his luggage bags, a yellow sour lemon favored one, and put in his mouth.

He keep staring at the clock for a few minuets, before he took out his Angle Cards. They were near useless now he had a wand. The wand could hold more magic at a time than the cards at any time. they did however hold to many memories to just trow away without a care. Maybe he put runes on them? They could still be useful that way.

Even if he was not sure how long the wand would be needed either.

He was working on a form for magic control that could solve the magic build up problem he has. He has more magic than the Angle cards and wand could hold on with out getting destroyed, the magic contained would too much of it to hold. They did something like it in the big old rituals, in the old days where dragons was free and feared by common men.

The lack of things that could hold his power is the only thing that hold him bag for the moment.

Back to the Angle Cards. He could try to infuse runes into it or charm permanently them in some manner.

He thought deeply on the matter, while scratching Clare absentmindedly.

He putted the cards away for a moment, he did not have enough knowledge in the matter to make the best decision, the books he brought only contain the very basic knowledge. even if he brought a lot of books on the subject, they all say mostly the same things. A waste of money.

He hoped Hogwarts library has better books on the matter.

It was still a bit to early to leave, but then again he could have a closer look at Hogwarts while walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Thus after getting his robe on he departed his room.

Xxxxxx

When Harry closed the door after Clare, who wanted to stretch her legs, he come face to face with the blond from yesterday.

She looked even more odd now, with her ear holding her wand, and her necklace made of capsules.

She said nothing and I said nothing. We just looked at another.

After sometime he just nodded at her and walked away from her. As he was about to open the door to the first years common room, she spoke "hallo" even her voice sounded a bit absentminded.

Harry paused with a hand on the handle to the door. He then moved his hand away form the handle to turn around to face the strange girl. Even her magic was off, a kind of non-human feel to it, otherworldly even.

"hallo to you too"

they looked at each other again for some time, to Clare got impatient and lightly bit her owner ankle to get his attention.

"meow!" again Harry could hear, or more like feel, the impatient emotion in Clare's meow, but he could not leave the odd blonde now they had said hallo to each other, that would be rude.

"do you want to come with me to the great hall to eat?" he could invite her with him, in an attempt to make her hurry up and say what she wanted to say.

She starred on the wall left of him for a time, with her head tilted, like she was listening to someone... or something.

In the end she nodded "the Ndattote's tells me you would not harm me, and find you interesting. I come" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry blinked "what is a Ndattote?" he had not found anything in his books about anything that had a name Ndattote.

She horrified gasped at that "you don't know what a Ndattote is? The shame!"

he shake his head, indicated that no, he had not heard what a Ndattote is.

The girl he still did not know that name of, started a long speech about the Ndattote race and their ability to sense ill will toward people, as they walked to the Great Hall with Clare.

She made many good points in her explanation of the Ndattotes ability, it could be really useful to sense something like that, but alas, no matte how he tried to sense the animal the blonde talked about, he could not find anything near the things she said they looked like.

Giving up, he decide to research it later, maybe she could only see the Ndattote race because of her strange magic?

Luna Lovegood as she is named walked besides the one her friends find so very interesting. They told her how different he was than the others, and much more powerful.

Even the Abakoro race found him interesting, and they do not like anything!.

She decide to try to talk to him, as the others she talked to found her too weird, and maybe he too could see her friends.

He could not, but he asked for more information without ridicule was she said as impossible, like the others, except her dad.

He even asked how to contact them!

She never had an talk about her friends seriously before, only her dad is interested on them.

Well they are not really her friends, but they tell things to any that would listen to them. So it is nice to talk to one that are nice about things.

They arrived at the door to the Great Hall just as it opened "so you grow up in the magic world Luna?"

"yes, me and my dad often travel around to try find a crumble horned Snorkack, but they always seem to disappear before we get there" she pouted cutely "last time we almost had them"

"crumble horned Snorkack?" Harry inquired.

Harry may be indifferent toward people and most emotions as a whole, but curiosity had not harmed him, seriously harmed him I mean. There had been plenty of times where he was curious at the Dursleys and got hit for asking, but it was the curiously that made him find out how other children was treated at their home, thus leading to the end of Harry's mistreatment at the Dursleys hands.

Curiously also helped him discover magic, a thing that holds a big place in his soul, right beside the lollypops, and nature.

Luna face shone with happiness "it is a big animal that can see the soul of a person"

"The soul?" Harry's emotionless voice did not do anything to let Luna know about his sudden interest. A soul was something he did not know if it really existed.

He never really thought about what a soul is, but the existence of a magic core is just as unreal thing as a soul.

For some reason he did not think he could succeed in sacrifice enough souls to power a spaceship, maybe a big rune matrix around London? There should be enough people in it. Then again such a thing is bound to get discovered, and then he had to deal with annoying heroes.

"the soul" Luna affirmed.

"what is a soul?" asked Harry

"a soul is... is... I don't know" she seem surprised, and a little disappointed over her, apparently new found, lack of knowledge "it is what makes you, you" she tried to explain.

"i do not understand, but we are in a magic school, so we may learn later" consoled Harry the blond when she look about to cry.

"yay! Cheered the blond, going from wage of tears to happy go lucky.

The continued to talk while the students was filling in to get breakfast.

Over from the Gryffindor table Rose sat and starred at her brother speaking to a first year blond girl, and is was pissing her off.

"that hussy getting so close to my brother" she muttered glaring at the blonde besides her brother.

"stop that!" said Hermione "your brother complex is getting creepy" Neville nodded seriously.

"but can't you see how she hangs of him!" she whispered back in a hiss "my brother is too good for the likes of her!"

"you do not even know her do you?" Hermione ever the voice of reason

"i know enough!"

Neville asked "if she is not good enough, then who is?" he slide back a little at the fury in Rose eyes.

"Nobody is good enough for my cute little brother Neville! Nobody!"

back at Harry...

"so angles exist?" asked Luna, with stars in her eyes.

"possibly, if runes borrow from Nordic gods to help power some runes with a special function, then the Christian god could exist too, and with him angles. But do not get your hopes up for that, as it is not proven that the runes get power from the gods" explained Harry.

"so they do not exist?" now they tears was back in Luna's eyes.

"maybe, maybe not. Now no tears, we have to leave to our charms class now" Harry reached his hand over to pat her on the head like a puppy. Something she clearly enjoyed, if her leaning into the hand with a smile meant something.

Over at the Gryffindors

"that.. that... bitch!" Rose was now producing a dark aura that warped itself around her, makeing anyone move away from her, except her friends.

"there.. there..." tried Hermione to console the angry Rose.

"Rose, we have to leave now if we want to make it to class in time" reported Neville bravery in the face of danger, he was in Gryffindor for a reason.

"I want him to pat me like that..." said Rose in envy, tearing up while walking out of the Great Hall.

Back with our two Ravenclaws

they were sitting in the classroom with their excited teacher, that was rather short, barely over a meter tall.

"maybe his either mother or father was a hobbit or gnome?" Luna suggested.

Harry that did not care either way "maybe he had a potion accident, who knows?"

"should we ask? It may be something to do with the Nagles" asked Luna.

"sure.."

they when up it the professor

"excuse us professor, but do your hight have something to do with the Nagle outbreak 15 years ago?" asked Luna seriously.

The professor looked dumbfounded at them for a while, before smiling "no it was not, I was born this way"

"did the Rontaras interfere in your birth professor?" asked Luna still serious, and a bit of pity.

"I do not think so..." Flitwick looked unsure at Harry, only to have a flat stare back without answers, the empty stare was unnerving, and Luna's star filled eyes was not helping.

"Ahh, poo" wined Luna "I thought for sure I had a lead on the unknown Rontara"

"Luna, if they are unknown, then how do you know them?" asked Harry, removing his eyes of Flitwick.

"I don't" she said if Harry was stupid to ask.

"then why were you asking?"

"to see if it was them, if it was then I would have been the first to discover them of course"

Flitwick could not follow the conversation between the two young Ravenclaws, and was not sure he wanted to.

"anyway professor Flitwick, I was wondering about the name of the class, why name a magic discipline Charms?" asked Harry.

Now was Flitwick all smiles again "that is because that in ancient times the Druids believed they charmed nature to do their magic with them. When Rome come and changed our way of magic the name had stuck to this art, as the one closest to the ancient magic the Druids used"

'so the old magic users charmed the magic?" thought Harry.

"I guess that Druidism was banned by Rome and is now a lost art?" Harry asked, Druids was interesting to him, in particular their connection with plants.

"yes, sadly Rome hunted the Druids to the point of the art died out" said Flitwick "the witch huntings did not help"

"I see, that is all, thank you professor" thanked Harry.

The rest of the class was without interruptions. professor Flitwick was a good an passionate teacher that loved his subject and teaching. The class was about rules about magic, not rules about the magic itself, but the rules the Ministry of Magic put on it, how to hold a wand probably and some demonstrations of charms, like changing colour of something and make it float.

They left the class with a promise of teaching them a charm to them next class.

"he is at last not a boring teacher" said Luna to Harry.

"he is not bad" said harry.

"do you think he was on cheering charms?" asked Luna seriously.

Harry considered it, the little professor was maybe a bit too cheerful for it to be fully normal, who is cheerful when talking about the annihilation of Druidism and other people "maybe... he did seem a bit too happy" he admitted.

He rounded a conner and collied with someone. Harry was even with his small stature was stronger than should be possible for a person of so little muscle mass, and so was able to stay standing as the one he had collied with fell.

"wha?" said the one he collied with when she hit the floor, confused.

"Rose are you aright?" asked Hermione, rushing to her friend's aid, with Neville right after.

"what happened?" asked Rose.

The three Gryffindors was on their way to Charms after a dreadful potion class, when Rose rounded a conner, and collied with someone.

Rose was on the ground seeing stars, when she heard a heavenly voice call to her, cutting it's way through the confusing like the sun melt the darkness.

"I am sorry are you all right?" the male voice's owner laid a cool hand on her head, making the headache from the potion class disappear, she sighed in relief and enjoyed the hand coolness.

And she looked up in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, light lavender that seemed to grow with purity, and held mysteries far beyond her understanding.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" while the voice could do with a bit more feeling, it sounded peasant to her ears, she wished she could hear it again, and again, for an lifetime.

She did the sensible thing and blushed, hard.

"I-I a-am f-f-fine" she stuttered out.

"good" the one she had identified as her brother said, and reached his hand out to her.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. the hand to help up seemed to come from a deity reaching down to a mortal.

"Rose we are going to be late!" said Hermione loudly, breaking the scene.

"r-right" Rose cursed herself mentally and took the offered hand and pulled herself up with Harry's help.

"we too need to hurry if we want to make it time" said Luna

"see you around" said Rose as she and her friends ran off, but not before she patted Harry's head.

Harry blinked "what... just happened?" 'that girl felt familiar somehow'

"you knocked a girl down, helped her up and they ran off to class" answered Luna.

Harry put the encounter out of his head "we have potion soon, we have to hurry" and they took off.

They barely reached the class in time for when Snape made his dramatic entry.

"in my class there will be no foolish wand waving! in here you will learn to brew glory, bottle death and overcome human limits with but a sip!. If you are not the usual dunderheads I have to teach!" sneered potion professor Snape at the class, after doing a dramatic entry.

They were in a cold class room down below Hogwarts, where the sun can not reach.

"Potter! What Plant do the ingredient Fangonande come from?" he sneered at Harry.

Harry as impassive as ever answered "it is made by the root of Gwetugorulan, sir"

"were is the plant found?" Harry was starting to believe that sneering was the only way for the potion professor to communicate to people.

"it grow the places after a big magic duel that had resulted in death, sir"

Snape could not believe it, that was one of the hard questions, no first years should know that. He caught the glance of the insolent Potter 'Legilimency' he sneered in his mind.

Legilimency, the art of attacking the mind, something that Snape often use on the children in his classroom. He knows a child's mind. He had broken into hundreds of them. So when he used Legilimency on Harry, he expected a normal child mind with no mental shields whatsoever.

However when he was standing in front of the mental mirror he use to break into minds, and looked into the mirror it was strangely empty with symbols running over the surface. Snape thinking nothing of it, after all Potter is only a child, and used his mental hand to crush the mirror that symbolised Potter's mental shield.

There is something interesting in the mental discipline, and that is it a very subjective art. If you in your mental plane use darkness to hide you memories and thoughts, then when you are under attack your enemy would be the sun, no matter who attack you, even if the one that is attacking you is using a catapult as his mental attack on castle walls, it would show as the sunlight are attacking. If the darkness user attack the the sun with darkness, the catapult user would feel it as the opponent was firing it's own catapult to take down his castle walls.

It is simply fight were the one with the most will power win, of course there is expansions and exceptions.

For Snape's mind he use a mirror as a way to attack and defend. The mirror itself was one he broke when he woke up one day and saw in the mirror his abusive father in himself, before he knew it his fist was planted in the mirror. It gave a accomplished feeling breaking it he used it in his mental discipline.

When Snape's fist hit the mirror instead of breaking it only made small cracks appear. Harry instantly felt something and moved mentally and magically to find the abnormality.

When ones mind is vastly different than the other, then it would hard to understand the knowledge that is gained, sometimes the mind is so different that ones own mind mark it was unknown, and therefore dangerous.

So when Snape removed his hand from mental mirror in shock over he did not have across to Potter's mind, black liquid was oozeing out the cracks, much to Snapes horror.

He placed a hand on the mirror to repairer the cracks, but they would not close. New cracks appearing with the back liquid pouring out, some places the liquid was oozeing out the surfade of the mirror without the cracks.

Harry was analysing what the abnormality, he sought a name and got it, Severus Snape. Harry was curious what the potions professor had to do with the abnormality. He mentally sought after the source and began to collect data, encountering a barrier, he dealt with it almost the same way he dealt with firewalls, hacking.

Snape was fighting a losing battle in front of the mirror, and he knew it. He decided to cut his loses and moved to end the spell.

Harry could feel the intent of the potion master, and mental grabbed Snape with his mind.

As Snape moved away from the mirror, the black liquid come to live and grabbed his arm as he moved away. Snape yelped in surprise. As much as he tried to end the spell, it was not working. The liquid slowly spread over his arm, something the made Snape do something you should not do in a mental fight, he panicked, yelling at the liquid, and hitting the liquid with his other hand, that only resulted the liquid coming on the other arm.

Harry was collecting data from the source when the mental barrier shielding Snape fell, Harry moved to take it all.

Snape felt something bad was going to happen, and looked at the mirror. There stood Harry looking at him without mercy or pity. Harry's eyes bore into Snape's, and Snape could only feel one thing behind those lavender eyes, indifference.

Then the mirror exploded inwards in a flood of the dark liquid, towering above him for a second, before it fell down on him.

When Harry had copied all the data he could find, he let Snape go.

Snape found himself in the classroom, after he was sure he would drown in his own mind, he threw a uneasy glance at Potter, that was looking at him with the same eyes of indifference as in the mental ream.

Snape could not finish the class fast enough, before he almost ran into his private room, pulled out the best vine he had and took from the bottle.

'the Potter brat is not human!"

back with two Ravenclaws.

"I wonder were he was going in such a haste" said Luna

"maybe he has a meeting?"

"maybe it was because he attacked you and lost?" said Luna airy, head to the side to listen to something.

"that could also be it" agreed Harry easily, not concerned how Luna could know of the mental battle.

"Muoo! You are no fun" said Luna.

"yes yes, we have the rest of the day free, and I want to see the plants in this school, want to come with me?" now the the classes was over he had his lollipop in his month again.

"sure" said Luna happily "maybe it is there the rumble horned Snorkack was hiding all along, and what else we can find" she ran forward ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything of real value.

AN/\\ I made a bit of rewrite to keep the rating T

Chapter 5.

Harry potter had a good few days in Hogwarts.

He had with permission of the Huffelpuff head, who also teach Herbology, to have have his own garden in one of the greenhouses, only in a part of the greenhouse of course. But still it was nice to have a garden he would not have to sneak outside the school to visit.

He did that, he finally got the time to sort through the hogwarts's wards to see if it would be safe to teleport, or if he would be ripped to pieces by the wards just for trying. Lucky he was just blocked from using the ability, instead of killed.

If he did then he would be even stupider then when he tried to absorb the essence of a plant into his very being. He almost died when he tried. He had come with a half finished spell to help gain strange after heavy use of magic, it involved taking magic from his surroundings, it ended with he had gotten his green hair and lavender eyes. His hair is now able to take sunlight and make it into magic energy, so is was not a total loss. It was just not what he wanted to happen. It could had ended so bad that he could have blown up anything with in miles for that stunt.

He did however sneak out of the school once a week to teleport to the other garden he has hidden somewhere in India.

The best way out that is not warded against students sneaking around after dark, are through the forbidden forest were there is no wards for some reason, through it was most likely because of the irregular flow of magic there.

It was easy enough getting through the forbidden forest if you knew the way, and the things to avoid. Harry was somewhat lucky that the Hogwarts wards do not reach that long into the forest, after all there is more then giant spiders in there that could kill you, or worse.

It made harry wonder what's really was within the depth of the forest. They say that Hogwarts was connected to a Lay Line beneath the ground, and he could believe it due to the enormous amount of magic power the wards give off. But within the Forbidden Forest he could sense a huge magnitude of magic was collected far within the dark unwelcoming deep inside the tall trees.

There was more power than Hogwarts assembled in there, which made Harry think that the connection to the Lay Line was too weak to handle the mass of magic, or was just connected to edge of the Lay Line unable to get a full connection due to being stopped by what ever lived in that forest.

It was almost impossible to sense anything else due to the wild magic in the area interfering with his magic sensor ability, a weaker long ranged version of his 'Scan' spell. It was also very hard to find the source of the magic even if it was huge, much harder to find than Hogwarts that had less raw magical power.

He setted for when he had gained enough knowledge and power he would do a more through scan of the Forbidden Forest to investigate it, but is would probably not be for a long time he could do that somewhat safely.

On another note, Harry had finally almost done going through the data he had absorbed while having contract with magic.

He found that magic is a very structured thing, it always seek a stability that something like magic can only find in spells, or people. There is not much magic in the air as on the floor, it cling on to surfaces, magic items seem to gather more magic then non-magic items. The same with magical and non-magical humans. This made Harry make the obvious logical effect, magic attracts more magic. Interesting bit of information.

They were learning spells in classes now, and they are no more than simple codes really, the teacher write the code down on the blackboard where the students have to remember them, and connect them to their magic and one or two words to function as a release trigger to make the code into reality though their wand. The code itself are called a mystic code as long as wizard kind could remember.

That is why that Arithmancy is a hard subject to study for most, it is not just one or two words they said randomly to gain a effect that they write down. And why all magic books is so huge, it is the the mystic codes are so long sometimes.

There is a reason that some spells are considered legendary for the sheer complexity of the mystic code they are made of, and also why many spells are lost in time. Magic is not just about power and will alone.

It was a small thing for Harry to connect the code to his magic, he had done something like that so many times before to help control his magic. It was also easy for him to guide the mystic coded to magic to his wand to make the mystic code into reality, creating a spell.

The most interesting thing is, that you do not use your own magic for this, but rather the magic that is attracted to your magic core from the atmosphere. Sadly there they had apparently forbidden all interfering with magic cores in any way as some of the Darkest magic in the world, naturally Harry decided to ignored that, exspesaly since that wasn't given a good reason given for him not to interfere with it. He had used his magic core for years for his own spells and helping plants grow, nothing dark about that. They did not even use another reason except it was dark magic and forbidden.

But he himself had not used the magic his core attracted as for him it was largely unstable and wild for him to use, he had unleashed the worst of the attracted magic just to remove it before he attracted too much for it to simply react to his emotions, suppressed as they are. That happened once or trice and the result was always very random, too random for any use.

Now with the help of the mystic codes to control the 'Outer Magic' he set out to find out how to use this new power the most effective way, but had not found the time to do so yet.

The real hard thing that many magic users has problems with, is to keep the coded magic intact through the magic crash in the wand to make magic 'real'. This is also there that it is the most dangerous to lose control over the magic, if one do and the mystic code become unclear for the magic, then it will connect itself in random codes instead of just disappear into nothing, the result of such an incident can often be very random and dangerous for the user.

Luna also found this easy, but for some reason to Harry her magic itself often helps her along as she do it. Luna is guiding her magic in the same way one would do a pet. Something that Harry noted to his growing list of oddities about Luna Lovegood. And there was a lot of oddities about Luna Lovegood.

Like she likes to search for creatures she herself don't know if they truly exist or not. Says very random things at random times. sometimes have a unnerving insight in what will happen, and are attracting more 'Outer magic' than others with a bigger magical core do. She in fact in a way seem to be loved in a weird way by magic, and gifted by it.

Even if he has still not found the bizarre animals she keep mentioning, that gives her that accurate, and often weird, information she throws around so carelessly. Through her way of delivering said information could be a bit more sane.

Xxxxxx

Harry and Luna was walking down one of the hall way toward the Ravenclaw table for some lunch three days after the start of the school.

Inwardly thinking about magic, and it's relation between Wizard and witch. And he did not like what he found.

Magic and what magic is, are something that the people that has use it for centuries and him, are not in agreement with each other. Wizard kind has build up an image of magic as an natural part of the world they live in.

It may be a natural part of the world, but at the same time it is separate from each other, or that is what Harry's idea at the moment. Wizard kind had no idea what magic is, and what it's source is, not even a why as been answered without some 'pureblood' propaganda was in it.

Seriously, the 'purebloods' wants the innocent ignorant to believe the obvious lies written down in that book. Start quote '...and the powerful purebloods shared the great gift of magic out of goodness of their generous heart to some of the terrible ignorant Muggles to make them understand their place in the world order.' end quote, they are not even trying. Or they are trying their best, but are not doing a good job at it, Harry thought it was the latter of the two.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked Luna innocently from besides him, before making a horrified face with her eyes full of fear "you ran into a Terramagna?, the pretty pink soul suckers?. Have lost your soul Harry?" she asked in great sorrow and big tearful eyes, like it had happened without her even checking the facts at all, and she already began to morn Harry's poor departed soul.

It was a somewhat common sentence in it's randomness, not in it's contents about pink soul suckers, that was a new one.

"Not Luna I was simply wondering about what to do with all the missing information that has been removed, and how little the general masses of people is allowed to know about magic" explained Harry without skipping a beat due to Luna's earlier sentence "It is very annoying that so much information is forbidden to know without a any valid reason at all, and if it's not forbidden it is propaganda by the pureblood extremism belief"

"Hmm..." Luna still starred suspicious at Harry for a while to see if his soul really isn't sucked out, which he ignored in favour of eating the food that magically appeared on the table.

While eating while Luna glared at him suspicious he went back to his thoughts of Magic, and him wondering if Magic is a natural part of the world order, or if it has it's own.

It would solve serial mysteries that has gone unsolved for a long time if it did.

Like the idea of time-travel is heavily against the natural law of the world, in order to time-travel one first have to be separated from the world's own time to jump from one time to another. Therefore the magic that allows a person to separated himself from time must not itself be bound by time in order to escape it's cold grasp. The world is to tightly bound by time, or else animals or humans would not age at all.

Harry think that is why that those with magic live longer. It would also explain why he still was so small, he had more magic then the usual magic user, and would age that much slower as he was closer to the energy that is unbound by time, thus lessen time's effect on him.

Again why magic people age slower than non-magical people, the magic is not prolonging their life spawn as Wizard kind thought, but instead lessen how much time is affecting them, with those more powerful having a stronger resistance to time as a whole.

This is still unproven however.

But it can somewhat explain where magic is coming from, and why it function like it dose. There is is way more energy involved in a normal magical person than can be produced by intake of food and the like, therefore it must come from somewhere else. It is elementary logic.

"well... I suppose you are Harry Potter, and not a well-made flesh golem look alike of a Harry Potter to ensnare me of my secret knowledge of the... Shadowy Raiment" Luna brought Harry out of his thoughts again after ten minutes of starring unblinking at him with wide serious looking blue eyes.

Harry blinked once... "there exist a way to create golems?" and asked about the thing the interested him from what Luna said.

Clearly it was the wrong thing to say to Luna, as she pulled her face really close to his. Not the Harry reacted to it, except rising his left eyebrow only sightly.

"how do you know about flesh Golems?, they have been forbidden to make for a long time you know" she said as menacing a 11 year old girl could, which since this was Luna was quite a lot.

"Are you a spy?" now her forehead touched his, her eyes full of promised pain if the answer isn't the one she want.

Rose who was in the hall, was almost visible trying to hold herself back from lunching a rescue attempt to save her adorable, defenceless little bother from the clearly evil child threatening Lovegood. She was only succeeding because of Neville and Hermione was holding her back from rising from her seat, to teach the little disgusting blond, and that was only just barely.

"no, I am not a spy" calm and undisturbed as always, come the fast reply from the emotionless, green haired student.

Some of the people that was listening in on their conversation was laughing at the undisturbed calm response from the aloof child. It was always an entertaining thing to listen to their conversations, though it can extremely fast become a very confusing thing to do.

"Oh poo. I always wanted to meet a spy, they are a very rare breed of creatures, and are very sly. It is very hard to find one" said Luna disappointed "I wanted to see if the new way of 'persuading' I heard about. All it need is a iron chair, some rope, and a lot of electricity" she sounded honestly disappointed that she could not torture Harry.

Many of the students that was listening in was openly starring at the innocent looking Luna, with Luna being obvious to the horror in their eyes, and people coming from a muggle background more so.

"that sound unpleasant" Harry commented in a way to calm voice for someone whose only friend would enjoy torture him if he was a spy without battering a eyelid.

Luna looked genuine surprised at that information "you think so?"

The boy nodded "yes, electricity is supposed to be a very painful thing to be exposed of for a longer period of time, and short for the matter"

"really? I didn't know that" said Luna sadly, she didn't really want to hurt anyone, last of all her best friend, even if he was a spy.

"it doesn't matter Luna, what I am more interesting was you mentioned how to make golems?"

"I did?" she seemed confused.

"yes, you did. Can you tell me how?"

"but I don't know anything about golems" said Luna in confusion.

"you don't?" asked Harry.

"I don't" confirmed Luna with conviction.

"I see..." sighed Harry

"of course you can see, your eyes are open silly" spoke Luna in that annoying tone, the same tone an adult use to state the obvious to a particularly slow minded child.

Harry ignored it.

Obviously taking his silence as he understanding, she reached out to pet his hair... again.

On the more annoying side, many of the upper years woman can not help but touch his hair each time they are within reach of it. It is very distractingly for young Harry that is still trying to come up with a way to stop it that did not involve something dramatic, and was coming up short of an answer.

They seem to find his protest against it 'cute', and continued petting anyway. Sometimes Harry asked himself if they were stupid, it was only hair after all, and he had no idea why they wasn't intelligent enough to understand a simple 'no' or 'do not...', for someone from the house of the intelligent they did not seem all that smart sometimes.

It was just very distractingly for him, even if he did not know why is was so distractingly, and when a skilled person played with his hair he lost track of time, something that before had only happened when he had buried his mind in the timeless energy called magic, or hard gardening.

Harry could still not make up his mind about if it good or bad that Luna is one of those skilled hair players.

Maybe it would be easier to find out if Luna did not giggle evilly each time like a wannabe, female evil villain, that just slowly lead the unknowing hero into a death trap. It made him feel uneasy sometimes when she did that.

Harry was still eating, and Luna was done petting him, in the Great Hall when a brown owl with a letter landed before him.

Harry looked at it for a bit, he did not know anyone that would send him a letter, it was assuredly not the Dursleys as they would not use such a freakish way to contact him even if they where near death. It was not anyone he knew of that sent that letter in any case. But in the end he took the letter, and laid it besides where he was eating. It would be very bad table manners to open the letter while eating, he also noticed the spells on the letter that sought to connect to his mana, he decided to call the magic that are drawn to his magic core 'Mana'.

After eating he picked the letter up, and with the stolen knowledge identified it as a Howler, and therefore not a harmful object. He himself had seen one a while ago addressed to two of red heads from Gryffindor for really bad prank involving a toilet seat, their little bother and a teddy bear. A Howler is the magical way to send a voice message. The Howler's voice to the red heads had a very, loud annoying voice.

The letter on the table got the attention of almost the whole Ravenclaw table, the Howler is a popular way to make a person know of one's anger or displeasure, and Harry was a very quiet person that had yet done anything wrong, of what others knew of, there was no reason for him to have gotten a howler.

Harry flipped over the letter to look at the address, sure enough it was addressed to him.

As more and more people become aware of the letter it spread to the other table that some poor kid had gotten a howler.

One that took notice was Rose Potter, that as soon as she notice the letter in her bothers hand damned her father to hell with her mind, with very colourful words, in three different languages.

Lily Potter wasn't there as she was home to take care of her other child. She left after the classes she teach has ended, she had a deal with the headmaster about it. She can't be in the castle all the time, she had children to take care of. She was probably having breakfast with her little girl Hana right now and would come to teach her classes after she sat Hana of into day care.

Rose was talking about new defence professor she had yesterday, and how much he failure at his new job. Apparently the flop could not even deal with small pixies, and made his poor students clean up his mess while boasting about what he did in his books, while forgetting he was easily disarmed and cowardly running away from small pixies about ten times smaller than him.

When a wave of silence moved from the Ravenclaw table, it was typical behaviour when one got a Howler that anyone quieted down.

When she finally locked her eyes onto the unlucky person the is the target for the howler, whatever if he or she wanted to or not, she mentally wanted to stand up and go over to her beloved little brother and rip the howler to pieces in front of the whole school, but she did not even get the time to stand before it opened by Harry's beautiful hands, she really liked those hands, they are a work of art.

"**Harry Potter! how dare you as member of the Noble Potter family NOT to be in Griffendor? You are by far the most ungrateful kid I have ever had to have the displeasure to lay my eyes upon! I am very ANGRY that you have broken a very proud old Potter family tradition of only being in Giffendor! When I get my hands on you I WILL show you the ERROR of your W..."**

the Howler was suddenly interrupted by Harry poking it with his wand and said a quiet "boom" a second later the thing blow itself up violently and without visible means on why or how it did.

All the people in the hall blinked, except Luna who was smiling with her eyes following something invisible, fast unidentified object flying around the hall. Harry took out his timetable to see his next class.

"we have Defence Against Dark Arts, with Gilderoy Lockhart" Harry told Luna like he not just easily destroyed a cursed letter anyone hates getting. A Howler is very infamous for how hard it was to destroy due to being spelled against magic, and is a very advanced piece of victim enhancement curse made by both wand magic and ancient rune magic.

Harry had as soon as he discovered it was a magically enhanced letter scanned it while keeping it from activating, and left some of his magic inside the mystic code to interfere with it in case it was harmful to his person. While he could 'scan' to know what it is made of, he still did not really understand what it would do, as he had not seen both wand magic and ancient rune waved together in one that way, and it would take too long to find out with all else that was on his plate at the moment. Magic isn't that easy.

Luckily it he managed to keep it's mystic code from activating, as it would be nowhere as easy to interfere with a active mystic code, as one that is not activated. Well a part of it was, the one that sought to connect with his mana to use his magic power the rest of the cursed letter was active, but it was not really part of the main mystic code... no that is not it... it was separated but connected. You could say the identifier magic was like a cable that seek electricity, the victim is the electrical outlet and the rest is a electrical powered machine. you do not mess with the inside of a running electrical machine, like a turned on computer or running washing machine, with your bare unprotected hands.

That is still downplaying the possible deadly results of messing with an magically active mystic code with his own magic core and no mystic codes to help his magic core avoid magical backslash if something goes wrong.

If the mystic code had activated he would likely have to listen to the loud howler from start to finish.

"really? The golden haired one with Ilanch flocking to him?" asked Luna as she took her backpack from the ground to her shoulder.

"Ilanch?" Harry still had no real idea if Luna's creatures was genuinely existed or not.

"yea" said Luna in her best old wise man voice, which is better than anyone was comfortable with "they are very attracted to untruths"

"untruths? You mean lies?"

"no, a lie is just a spoken untruth, in most cases. Ilanch is attracted to things that deceive or hide others of 'truth', like lies, half-truths or illusions. There was a lot of Ilanch with the 'wall that is not a wall for some people' at the entrance to the Hogwarts express station from the muggle world"

"oh, that wall" said Harry, he could remember it but the magical entrance just didn't seem that impressive after coming to Hogwarts, and had thrown it out of his head for things he felt had more priority. He would after all exit the station that way so he had a chance to scan it again. "well it is certainly a newer piece of magic than Hogwarts wards, but still very impressive in it creation. I have forgotten the exact magic used to make it, but with my new information it can sense those with a big enough magic core, and will open for them"

it was a bit more complicated than that. First Harry do not just forget information, he willingly delete it from his brain. Secondly the entrance somehow make itself untouchable to those with magic, using the magic user's own magic to do so. Like a real wall pretending, and actually succeeding to do so, to be a illusion.

He had packed the specific information into a sleeping file in his mind, he could bring it out, but it would be a bit the same as installing a new program or game on a computer from a iso file. No need to have it unpacked and filling space in his mind, it could slow his mind down it's speed if there was running too much useless information running wild in there.

Than Harry and Luna walked out the Great Hall.

From one of the side doors to the Great Hall that are for teachers use only, Lily walked in. she walked up the teachers table.

"sorry I'm late, Hana just didn't want me to leave her today" she apologised to them, as she took her seat, not taking something to eat as she had eaten at her own home with her family. But in the morning, the teacher usually talk about what that needs to be done, or if something happened.

Than she looked at the silent students in the Hall, that was looking strangely at the door.

"did I miss something?" she asked confused.

…...With the Gryffindors

Rose was smiling a dreamy smile at the door Harry with that 'unworthy of any of his attention' friend of his.

"are he not beautiful when making things exploding with that cold delicious face of his" she breathed, while blushing. "I want to see it again!. doors, letters, animals, trees, stones and humans alike, gone in a glorious explosion made by my most adorable little brother"

Neville moved a bit away from her.

Hermione always being the voice of reason "but how did he make it explode? I read a Howler is warded against harmful spells, and he just poked to it with a wand." she wanted to know, and she would know if she had anything to say about it. She was a seeker of knowledge of any kind, forbidden or not, it doesn't matter to her. It has been that way since she was a child, a uncontrollable burning need of just knowing how things.

Full of questions as she started school she quickly moved to know much more than her peers, and was socially isolated by the other children because of it. Her isolation hit mind hard and pushed her 'need to know' into an full-blown obsession.

Hermione would know anything, even if she had to break the rules to do so.

She starred at the door Harry went out of, she longed for the secrets inside her best friend's brother's small frame. He didn't not even use a proper spell for making the Howler explode and she had no clue on how that was possible. She wants to know it, the secret, the knowledge.

But how?

Harry potter was young, obviously very powerful for his age, and cold towards anyone. She could ask, but maybe he wouldn't tell? She couldn't take the chance. She had to make a good plan before making a move.

She would get the information even if it killed her!

And then it would be her own knowledge, and then nothing would be able to stop her goal in knowing anything!

"...ha... ha... haha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

A little away from Rose Neville looked at Hermione as her face went very scary, and let out a hysteric latter. He sighed deeply, he just wanted to go back to his quiet and nice plants.

Why must he be the sane one of them? It wasn't fair.

Then he wondered if he could cross-breed a dangerous plant like the devilsnare with one of those human eating plants from the rainforest.

All his worries slowly disappeared as his mind went back on safe ground...

...Giggle.


End file.
